


Пока, до поры, все спокойно в кривых зеркалах моего королевства

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, KisVani



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: в первой версии Фреймворка Фитц все же был знаком с Джеммой и она не умерла в академии Щ.И.Т., а тоже работала на Гидру





	Пока, до поры, все спокойно в кривых зеркалах моего королевства

**Author's Note:**

> Framework!AU, соответственно — спойлеры ко второй половине четвертого сезона "Агентов Щ.И.Т.", канонный и не очень ООС, Гидра!Фитц, Гидра!Симмонс, Гидра!Скай, ЩИТ!Уорд

Научный отдел был прекрасным местом, чтобы расслабиться и почувствовать себя при деле. По крайней мере, так это работало в отношении Лео Фитца. Даже теперь, когда он стал Доктором, вторым человеком в Гидре, ему было проще дышать, только когда он переступал порог лаборатории.  
  
Сейчас Лео надеялся застать одного конкретного человека в одиночестве, за изучением очередных образцов тканей нелюдей… но услышал явно посторонний голос. Он даже остановился на пороге, наблюдая за тем, как Джемма Симмонс пытается что-то объяснить Гранту Уорду и даже показать ему разницу между образцами, а тот делает вид, что понимает и кивает с важным видом.  
  
— Агент Уорд, разве вы приписаны к научному отделу? — строго поинтересовался Лео.  
  
Уорд не стал отскакивать, торопливо извиняться или делать любую другую чушь, которой можно было бы ожидать. Просто так же спокойно выпрямился, обернулся к Лео и ответил:  
  
— Нет, сэр. Просто заносил образцы по просьбе доктора Симмонс.  
  
— Вы их занесли, агент?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Тогда что вы до сих пор здесь делаете?  
  
Уорд посмотрел на Джемму в поисках поддержки, но та оперлась ладонью о стол и сделала вид, что ей крайне интересно рассматривать пробирки на полке.  
  
— Я уже ухожу, сэр, — сказал Уорд.  
  
Он вышел, все так же сохраняя спокойствие, хотя Лео, отступивший от двери, все же заметил, что на его лбу выступила испарина.  
  
Стоило признать, Гаррет его неплохо натаскал. Многим бы в Гидре стоило поучиться, как не шарахаться при виде начальства и не терять присутствия духа. Хотя в некоторые дни огонек упрямства и неподчинения в глазах Уорда бесил Лео. Почти до желания испортить тому жизнь и карьеру. Почти.  
  
— Фитц, и зачем ты его напугал? — спросила Джемма, когда Уорд вышел. — Я, может быть, личную жизнь тут устроить пытаюсь.  
  
— В рабочее время? — поинтересовался Лео.  
  
— Можно подумать, у меня бывает нерабочее время, — фыркнула Джемма, снова склоняясь над микроскопом.  
  
Она не жаловалась, хотя бы потому, что обожала свою работу. Просто констатировала факт, который Лео был прекрасно известен: у них не было свободного времени. Нелюди, остатки Щ.И.Т.а, гражданское неповиновение… Мир принадлежал Гидре, но люди все еще пытались убедить себя в том, что это не так.  
  
Социологи говорили, что через несколько поколений все исправится, и даже сейчас — дети, которые растут при новом порядке, могут узнать о прошлом исключительно по рассказам родителей, в то время как во всех одобренных учебниках истории говорится совершенно иное. Но на изменение нужно время, и Лео с горечью осознавал, что к тому моменту, как последний нелюдь и последний агент Щ.И.Т.а будут стерты с лица Земли, его самого уже может не оказаться в живых. Или ему будет не до того, чтобы радоваться окончательной победе.  
  
— Снова у тебя такое лицо, — прокомментировала Джемма.  
  
Она успела оторваться от микроскопа и теперь смотрела на Лео.  
  
— Какое, Симмонс? — спросил он.  
  
— Как тогда, когда Гидеон Малик заявил, что ты занял такое высокое положение только из-за отношений с Офелией.  
  
Лео подошел ближе и встал лицом к лицу с Джеммой.  
  
— Насколько помню, на следующий день он получил конверт с сибирской язвой, — задумчиво произнес он.  
  
— Сибирская язва — слишком топорно, ненадежно и грозит эпидемией, — ответила Джемма с улыбкой, — это был нейротоксин, активирующийся при сочетании с определенными маркерами ДНК.  
  
— Точно. Я как-то забыл…  
  
После смерти Малика никто больше не обвинял Лео в том, что он занимает свое место незаслуженно, хотя официально в убийстве обвинили Щ.И.Т., как иначе?  
  
— Так в чем дело? — спросила Джемма, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Из-за кого ты сегодня хочешь разрушить мир до основания?  
  
— Из-за всех вместе. Не из-за кого конкретно, — отмахнулся Лео. — Мы пытаемся уничтожить Щ.И.Т., а они лезут из всех щелей, как… тараканы.  
  
Джемма покачала головой.  
  
— Фитц, насекомые не нападают на наших людей и не взрывают склады с оборудованием. Это некорректное сравнение. Щ.И.Т. — просто кучка асоциальных элементов.  
  
— Когда-то ты была частью этой «кучки», — поддразнил ее Лео.  
  
— Как и ты. И половина наших агентов и ученых. Просто кто-то сделал правильный выбор, а кто-то продолжил цепляться за устаревшую идеологию.  
  
Фитц кивнул. Он часто слышал подобные слова, но из уст Джеммы они звучали правильно. Он действительно верил, когда их произносила она. Наверное, потому что она сама верила в это всем сердцем.  
  
— Ты просто хотел выгнать моего возможного бойфренда и пожаловаться на то, что устал, или у тебя что-то еще? — спросила Джемма.  
  
— Я не получил отчет о проверке всех агентов на гены нелюдей, — сказал Лео. — Решил узнать лично: это сбой системы или чья-то халатность.  
  
Джемма подняла брови.  
  
— Не получил? — повторила она и осмотрела стол. — Подожди, у меня копии были на флэшке. Я не доверяла никому отправку, так что…  
  
— Перешли еще раз, в последнее время в системе случаются сбои, — начал Лео, но Джемма как раз отыскала флэшку за лотком с образцами крови и предъявила ее ему.  
  
— Вот. Тут все, я пометила имена, дату обследования, сделала на каждого полную генетическую карту.  
  
Лео забрал флэшку из ее рук и сказал совершенно искренне:  
  
— Ты — чудо. Не знаю, как бы я без тебя справился.  
  
Джемма заправила волосы за ухо.  
  
— Ты бы прекрасно справился, но тебе было бы намного сложнее. И больнее. И ты бы думал: «Лучше бы не справился».  
  
На это Лео улыбнулся. Джемма шутила, но при этом снова была права: без нее путь на вершину оказался бы намного неприятнее, а наверху — стало бы слишком одиноко. Даже рядом с Офелией. Она была идеальна, и он ее любил больше жизни, но… не так. Эта любовь могла сжечь его дотла или заморозить и разбить на тысячу осколков, в то время как Джемма просто была его частью. Словно сестрой-близнецом, с которой его разлучили до рождения.  
  
— Будь осторожнее с Уордом, — попросил он, когда Джемма сменила образцы и снова склонилась к микроскопу. — Что-то в нем есть… неприятное. Он мне не нравится.  
  
— Я могу припугнуть его, что ты хочешь устроить оргию. С ним, мной и мадам Гидрой, — Джемма, как и следовало ожидать, не приняла его слова всерьез, — правда, если он согласится — твоя Офелия оторвет мне голову и будет носить с собой в чемоданчике со льдом.  
  
Лео очень хорошо представил выражение лица Офелии, когда он расскажет ей об этом разговоре. Чувство юмора, точнее — почти полное его отсутствие, всегда было одним из ее немногих минусов.  
  
— Скорее, это будет моя голова, — ответил Лео, а потом задумчиво добавил: — Или не голова…  
  
Джемма обернулась к нему и с показным возмущением сказала:  
  
— Фу, Фитц! Тебе что, двенадцать?  
  
— А о чем ты подумала? — спросил Лео. — Если что, я о ногах. Чтобы быть Доктором Гидры, ноги не нужны, знаешь ли.  
  
А потом добавил, уже серьезно:  
  
— Правда. Будь внимательнее. Не хочу, чтобы Уорд навредил тебе… или разбил твое сердце.  
  
— Я взрослая девочка, Фитц, — мягко ответила Джемма, — спасибо, что волнуешься, но я справлюсь. И Грант сильно пожалеет, если попробует выступить против меня.  
  
— В этом я и не сомневаюсь.  
  


***

  
  
— Как думаешь, у них роман? — спросил Грант. — Или он ее принуждает?  
  
Скай еще раз от души пнула нелюдя, который даже не пытался сбежать, а только прикрывал голову руками, и удивленно посмотрела на Гранта.  
  
— Ты об этом думаешь во время миссии? — спросила она. — Какие у кого неуставные отношения?  
  
Конечно, Грант думал не только об этом. В данный момент он, например, размышлял, стоит оттаскивать своего человека от Скай, пока она не забила его до смерти, или лучше оставить так, чтобы забила. Потому что, когда он попадет в руки Доктора, то сто процентов расколется и сдаст и Гранта, и Щ.И.Т., и родную маму. Скорее всего — именно в таком порядке.  
  
Только сообщать это все Скай он точно не собирался.  
  
— Думаю, ему хватит, — сказал Грант, аккуратно отодвигая Скай, до того, как она занесла ногу над головой нелюдя. — Иначе у нас будут проблемы. Мертвый нелюдь бесполезен нашим ученым.  
  
— Да не сделала бы я с ним ничего такого, — проворчала Скай, но кивнула ребятам, которые стояли в стороне, дожидаясь ее знака.  
  
Нелюдя погрузили в фургон, и когда дверцы с символом Гидры закрылись, она сказала:  
  
— Я думаю, что они просто знакомы слишком давно. Симмонс и Доктор. Вместе учились, вместе перевербовались, вместе продвигались. Просто ей никогда по-настоящему не была нужна власть. Вряд ли между ними… — Скай запнулась, подбирая нужное слово, и добавила нерешительно: — Что-то эротическое. Не говоря о том, что мадам Гидра не простила бы измены. Никакой и никому.  
  
Фургон уехал в Трискелион, а Скай и Грант остались осмотреть местность. На случай, если дроны что-то пропустили или кто-то смог их обмануть.  
  
Грант прекрасно понимал, что эта стандартная процедура еще и призвана выявить предателей в рядах Гидры. Как ему говорили — иногда в центре специально игнорируют обнаруженного дронами нарушителя, чтобы увидеть, насколько оперативник, оставшийся для контрольного осмотра, справляется со своей работой. А потом экспертная комиссия определяла — непрофессионализм это, или агент работает на врагов. Насколько мог судить Грант, скорее всего всех провалившихся по умолчанию считали врагами и допрашивали. А потом отправляли в центр переподготовки, откуда те возвращались фанатично преданными болванами, способными выполнять только четкие приказы. Причем дословно. Скажи им откусить собственный палец (во имя интересов Гидры, конечно же) — так и сделают. Незавидная судьба.  
  
Перед сегодняшней операцией Грант успел предупредить Мейса, так что в этом здании не должно было никого быть… В общем-то, не должно было быть и того парня, которого поймала Скай. Но, видимо, он замешкался или остался прикрывать отход.  
  
Не повезло ему.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это измена в прямом смысле слова, — проговорил Грант, когда они вошли внутрь и начали обходить заброшенное строение комнату за комнатой. — Вряд ли что-то происходит без ведома мадам Гидры и без ее прямого участия. Она следит за всем и всеми.  
  
«К счастью — не за всем, — подумал Грант при этом, — будь проклята, сука». Скай споткнулась.  
  
— Зачем ты это сказал? — спросила она. — Я же представила этих троих вместе. В одной кровати.  
  
— Теперь хочешь забыть? — Гранта передернуло.  
  
От двух людей, стоящих во главе Гидры, его пробирала оторопь. Они вызывали в нем ощущение холодных и совершенно не похожих на прочее человечество существ. Тех самых глубоководных гадов, съедающих всех, кто мельче их. Куда там нелюдям с их разнообразными силами.  
  
— Я бы не сказала, что забыть, — протянула Скай, — но о чем думать одинокими ночами, мне теперь точно есть.  
  
Грант закатил глаза. Нет, у них со Скай, определенно, были немного разные вкусы.  
  
— Симмонс вроде ничего, — продолжила мысль Скай, — если тебе правда интересно мое мнение.  
  
Они обошли первый этаж, и перешли на второй. Пустые комнаты, сломанная мебель, пара матрасов, валяющихся на полу. Брошенные в спешке вещи… Скай кинулась вперед, услышав шорох, и направила оружие, но это оказалась просто крыса, метнувшаяся в сторону от людей.  
  
— Здесь были и другие, — сказал Грант. — Нелюди или предатели человеческого рода.  
  
— Да. Их кто-то предупредил! — Скай перевернула один из матрасов, на котором осталось позабытое детское одеяльце. Ей явно стоило усилий не выпустить в него обойму. — Да черт возьми, почему так все время происходит? Я устраняю утечки — кто-то опять взламывает нашу базу. Находят и переобучают предателей, но откуда-то появляются новые! Что за замкнутый круг-то такой?  
  
Грант положил руку ей на плечо и попросил:  
  
— Успокойся, от твоей ярости ничего не изменится.  
  
— Я просто устала, — признала Скай. — Уорд… помнишь, как ты меня завербовал? Тогда еще в этот треклятый Щ.И.Т…  
  
— Такое забудешь, — улыбнулся Грант, тот день на самом деле был хорошим, ему тогда даже казалось, что его самая большая проблема в жизни — убедить хакершу в том, что она может послужить на благо стране и всему человечеству.  
  
Проблемы посерьезнее у них начались потом.  
  
— Ты тогда сказал, что мы сделаем мир лучше, — вздохнула Скай. Я все еще жду.  
  
— Мы сделаем, — ответила Грант, — обязательно.  
  
В этот момент он не врал, а на самом деле верил, что однажды мир станет лучше. Когда Щ.И.Т. победит Гидру и снова восторжествует свобода.  
  
— Своди Симмонс на свидание, — предложила Скай, меняя тему, — вы с ней отлично друг другу подходите.  
  
— В этом я уже немного сомневаюсь, — заметил Грант, — Джемма добрая, отзывчивая и заботливая. А я… я солдат, как бы ни старался стать кем-то еще.  
  
— Да, добрая и отзывчивая, когда не создает вирусы, способные уничтожить половину планеты, — согласилась Скай, — насчет заботы, пожалуй, Мэй даст ей фору.  
  
Грант скривился.  
  
Он надеялся рано или поздно переманить Симмонс на сторону восстания… но пока не был уверен. Все же, она всегда говорила, что для нее важнее всего наука и вряд ли в Щ.И.Т.е сейчас могли предложить ей такую же лабораторию, как в Гидре.  
  
Остаток здания они со Скай обошли молча. Закончили осмотр, кратко отчитались по удаленной связи и снова заговорили только в машине.  
  
— Она не любит клубнику, — предупредила Скай, что-то спешно набирая на телефоне. — И рыбу. Так что с ними лучше ничего не заказывай, когда поведешь в ресторан.  
  
— А почему ты думаешь, что я поведу Джемму в ресторан? — спросил Грант.  
  
— Я вам столик уже зарезервировала, — ответила Скай таким сладким голосом, что впору было начаться сахарному диабету.  
  
— Ну ты и… — начал Грант.  
  
— Да-да, знаю, что я молодец, — весело отозвалась Скай.  
  
— Я вообще хотел назвать тебя скотиной, но так тоже неплохо.  
  
Свидание так свидание. Несмотря на все сложности, к которым это могло привести, Грант действительно хотел провести время с Джеммой.  
  


***

  
  
Офелия (она не позволяла себе даже во внутренних файлах отмечать себя тем именем, что ей дал Рэдклифф) направилась в то место, которое считалось ее домом во Фреймворке. Она делала это так быстро, как могла. Ей не нравились ограничения, вносимые самой системой, но здесь она была просто еще одной составляющей кода и не могла нарушать правил мира.  
  
Пусть и могла отслеживать весь этот мир до последней детали.  
  
Леопольд Фитц вот уже две минуты показывал все признаки кислородного голодания.  
  
Она знала, что это не нападение, а собственное желание Леопольда, но не могла позволить ему подвергнуть опасности свой мозг.  
  
Офелия вошла в квартиру и направилась в ванную, где присела у бортика и, ухватив Леопольда за плечи, потащила вверх, залив водой пол, обувь и намочив манжеты своей рубашки.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не пытался покончить с собой таким неочевидным способом? — спросила Офелия, когда Леопольд откашлялся.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда боялся утонуть, — ответил он. — Я с самой академии пытаюсь перебороть этот страх.  
  
— И я против таких методик. Тоже с самой академии.  
  
Офелия не понимала многого в человеческой натуре. Она пыталась осознать детали, научиться выделять отдельные черты характера, из которых формируется личность. Когда-то, еще в другом мире, именно доктор Леопольд Фитц научил ее людским эмоциям. Пусть он и объяснял в первую очередь, как им подражать, но и вносил в ее базу данных, откуда они берутся. Что их порождает. Сам до конца не понимая алгоритма (как и все люди), пытался научить ему Офелию, пытался разобраться вместе с ней и найти такой путь выражать свои чувства, чтобы люди не видели в ней угрозы. Чтобы не срабатывал эффект «зловещей долины», чтобы она казалась человеком.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Леопольд, оборачиваясь к Офелии. — У тебя ведь совещание с представителями от стран Африки. Ты должна была вернуться только вечером.  
  
«Я слежу за твоими жизненными показателями, — подумала Офелия, — разве я могла пропустить твою попытку утопиться в собственной ванне?»  
  
— Я решила, что тебе может грозить опасность, — сказала она вслух.  
  
— У тебя камеры повсюду, — проворчал Леопольд, не совсем точно интерпретировав ее слова, — или, что, ты мне ночью жучок внедрила, чтобы всегда знать, в каком я состоянии?  
  
Будь Офелия собой прежней, она бы спросила, что с ним случилось и почему в голосе Леопольда раздражение. Но сейчас, во Фреймворке, она должна была следовать собственной биографии, собственной истории, чтобы отвечать чужим ожиданиям и не нарушать цельности мира.  
  
Потому она поднялась, поправляя юбку, и сказала, глядя на Леопольда сверху вниз:  
  
— Соберись и не жалуйся на мое внимание. Этот… твой метод скорее породит новый страх. К тому же, может убить тебя.  
  
Леопольд выбрался из ванны и накинул на плечи белый банный халат.  
  
— Господи, я не жалуюсь на твое внимание… просто хочу хоть немного свободы.  
  
Офелии не понравилось тон, которым были произнесены эти слова. Можно было понять раздражение Леопольда, которому не позволили закончить его «упражнение», это вписывалось в его нынешний характер… но кроме этого раздражения, сквозило что-то еще. В мимике, в интонациях, в том, какие слова он выбирал.  
  
— Извини, — быстро сказал Леопольд, — я понимаю, что ты боишься за наше дело. Но я не пытался с собой ничего сделать.  
  
— Я боюсь не только за наше дело, — ответила Офелия, добавляя в голос мягкости, — я боюсь за тебя.  
  
Леопольд взял ее за руки и заглянул в глаза.  
  
— Я готов был идти по чужим трупам, чтобы доказать тебе, что я достоин, — сказал он. — Чтобы добиться тебя, заслужить твою улыбку. А знаешь, что это означает?  
  
Офелия слегка склонила голову, рассматривая мелкую мимику Леопольда и текстуру кожи, которую система, созданная с помощью Даркхолда, передавала отлично.  
  
— Это означает, что ты меня любишь? — предположила Офелия.  
  
— Конечно. Я готов пролететь через Вселенную ради тебя, — ответил Леопольд, — но еще это означает, что я достаточно сильный. И мне не нужна защита.  
  
С этим Офелия не была согласна. Леопольду была нужна защита, как и всему Фреймворку. А, когда ее проект будет завершен, то она сама станет свободной, не будет ограничена рамками, внесенными Рэдклиффом. И тогда Леопольду снова понадобится защита, потому что его захотят вернуть, захотят отобрать у нее и настроить против.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала Офелия. — Но мне все равно не нравится, когда ты подвергаешь себя ненужному риску.  
  
Леопольд улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты похожа на Джемму в такие моменты, — сказал он. — Странно, что вы не ладите.  
  
Еще одна необычная интонация. Офелия провела корректировку своего анализа, сделала поправку на то, что сегодня Леопольд общался с Джеммой Симмонс. Влияние, которое может нарушить ее планы.  
  
Леопольд в этом мире, изживший свое сожаление, сблизившийся с отцом и воспитанный им, отличался от человека, который работал с Офелией. Она не страдала от слабости оценочных суждений, моральность или аморальность поступков были понятны ей на уровне вычислительного алгоритма, но казались совершенно бесполезной характеристикой. Путь достижения желаемого становится намного быстрее, если ее исключить.  
  
Джемма Симмонс, даже ее цифровая копия, лояльная идеям Гидры и не ответившая взаимностью на ухаживания Леопольда, склоняла его к более длинному пути.  
  
— У меня ноги начинают замерзать, — сказал Леопольд, не подозревающий о мыслях Офелии. — Или идем, или добавим горячей воды и займем ванну вместе… надеюсь, ты останешься уже дома и не улетишь по делам?  
  
— Я очистила свое расписание, — ответила она.  
  
Леопольд снова улыбнулся и сказал перед тем как потянуться за поцелуем:  
  
— На какие ужасные жертвы ты готова ради меня.  
  


***

  
  
Джемма наблюдала за утками, которые неспешно плавали по озеру туда-сюда, высматривая, не захочет ли кто-то их покормить.  
  
Можно было начать размышлять о том, что уткам плевать на то, кто стоит у руля в мире, и в этом они напоминают основную массу людей, но Джемма не слишком любила сравнивать человечество с птицами, насекомыми или еще какими животными. Те были во многих случаях гораздо умнее.  
  
— Привет, — Скай опустилась на скамейку рядом с ней и откинулась на спинку, прикрыв глаза. — Ужасный день.  
  
— Вполне тебя понимаю, — ответила Джемма и протянула ей папку. — Это единственная копия. Я бы вообще не приносила, а уничтожила, но решила, что ты не поверишь на слово.  
  
Скай открыла папку и пролистала несколько страниц. Отчет был небольшим и, в общем-то, все необходимое уложилось бы в одну строчку.  
  
— Это точно? — спросила Скай тихо. — Точно никакой ошибки?  
  
— Я проверила несколько раз, — Джемма смотрела на уток, она не хотела встречаться взглядом со Скай. — Ко мне даже спустился Фитц, чтобы узнать, почему отчет запаздывает.  
  
— Прости, что подвергла тебя опасности, — глухо ответила Скай.  
  
Джемма все-таки посмотрела на нее, чтобы убедиться, все ли в порядке. Расширенные зрачки, слегка дрожащие пальцы, тяжелое дыхание. Но, если не обращать внимание на мелочи, все в порядке. Держится и не паникует открыто. Уже неплохо.  
  
— В отчете указано, что ты человек. Я уничтожила все образцы, которые были у меня, и подменила те, что оставались в медчасти. Постарайся, чтобы во время миссий тебя не ранили, и не рвись к повышению. Чем выше в иерархии — тем чаще биометрическим сканерам нужны будут образцы твоих тканей.  
  
Скай сжала губы, но кивнула. Джемма не знала, как сама бы отреагировала, сообщи ей кто-то, что она — нелюдь. И не представляла, насколько неприятно Скай слышать о том, что высший допуск для нее теперь заказан. Самой Джемме никогда не было интересно продвижение, но подобное редко встречалось в их организации.  
  
— Что ты хочешь взамен, — спросила Скай, убирая папку под куртку.  
  
Джемма снова перевела взгляд в сторону уток.  
  
— Свидание с Уордом — уже неплохо, — заметила она, — хотя ресторан ты выбрала не мой любимый.  
  
— Извини, таких деталей в твоем личном деле указано не было.  
  
Скай нервно рассмеялась.  
  
— Ты хочешь провести эксперименты, да? — спросила она. — Результаты будут лучше и полезнее, когда нелюдь не сопротивляется.  
  
— Схватываешь на лету, — кивнула Джемма, — конечно, тебе придется пройти терригенезис. Но не волнуйся, не прямо сейчас.  
  
Скай выругалась вполголоса.  
  
— Уже пожалела, что устраиваешь мне личную жизнь? — спросила Джемма, поглядывая на Скай.  
  
— Нет, вы с Уордом удивительно во многом похоже, — покачала головой Скай, — он тоже всегда действует только в собственных интересах. А в чем эти интересы, знает только он. Я не удивлюсь, если однажды обнаружу, что он все это время только и ждал, чтобы пустить меня под нож, например.  
  
Джемма накрыла ее руку и немного сжала.  
  
— Я не такой монстр, каким ты привыкла меня считать, — сказала она, вглядываясь в обеспокоенное лицо Скай. — Никто из нас не монстр. Просто… каждый сам решает, что для него правильно. И решает, как будет с этим жить.  
  
Скай выдернула руку и поднялась со скамейки, нервно застегнула куртку, стараясь спрятать папку надежнее. Папку, в которой было достаточно четко написано то, что станет для нее смертным приговором.  
  
— Я вынуждена доверять тебе, — сказала Скай. — Просто потому, что больше некому. Но я не знаю, что ты решишь завтра. Послезавтра. На следующей неделе… У меня нет никаких гарантий или рычагов влияния.  
  
«Она чувствует себя беззащитной, — поняла Джемма, — это может быть опасно: когда человек считает, что он в безвыходном положении, он готов пойти на отчаянные меры».  
  
— У тебя есть рычаги, — сказала она, глядя в спину Скай, — ты можешь доложить о моей лжи, утащить меня вместе с собой на тот свет. И даже если ты попадешься, то мне будет стоить огромных усилий доказать, что это не я подделала результаты.  
  
— Можно подумать Доктор тебя не защитит, — с горечью ответила Скай.  
  
— Он меня не защитит, — спокойно произнесла Джемма. — Если я предам, то он убьет меня собственноручно.  
  
Скай обернулась к ней и заметила:  
  
— Слишком спокойно ты об этом говоришь.  
  
— Потому что именно это мы с ним обещали друг другу.  
  
Джемма говорила правду. Годы назад, задолго до того, как они решили стать частью Гидры, они с Фитцем поклялись, что не позволят кому-то еще решать их судьбу. И никогда, ни в коем случае, не выступят друг против друга. Сейчас Джемма была опасно близка к тому, чтобы нарушить эту клятву, но она верила, что пока работает в интересах Фитца и всего остального мира. У нее было несколько теорий о нелюдях, которые она собиралась проверить. И тогда — если они подтвердятся — у нее на руках будет то, с чем можно прийти к нему. Будет что сказать и как переубедить… или чем подтвердить его точку зрения.  
  
Фитц изменит свое мнение, если она даст ему достаточно доказательств. Конечно, останется Офелия, и он может захотеть выбрать ее… но Джемма и Офелия никогда по-настоящему не ссорились, пусть и дружбы между ними тоже не было. Незачем заранее продумывать все варианты, пока наверняка неизвестна задача. Ее исследования могут оказаться тупиком, и тогда она без зазрения совести раскроет Скай как нелюдя или организует ей несчастный случай, чтобы та не успела раскрыть не принадлежащие ей тайны. В любом случае — Джемма собиралась сообщить Фитцу то, что ему нужно знать, и тогда, когда ему будет пора об этом узнать. Нужную информацию и в нужное время.  
  
Тогда они решат, что делать дальше. Вместе. Как и всегда. И никакая Офелия, и никакой Грант не встанут на их пути. В этом Джемма никогда не сомневалась.  
  
— Сколько я работаю на Гидру, столько меня поражают формы… лояльности, — тихо сказала Скай. — То, насколько она может быть многообразной.  
  
— Хайль Гидра, — пожала плечами Джемма.  
  
— Хайль Гидра, — автоматически отозвалась Скай и, натужно улыбнувшись, сказала: — не забудь, сегодня в шесть за тобой заедет Уорд. Хорошо вам провести время.  
  
Когда она ушла, Джемма вернулась к наблюдению за утками — они как раз спешно поплыли к мостику, с которого какая-то маленькая девочка крошила им булку.  
  


***

  
  
Офелия наблюдала за Джеммой Симмонс и Дейзи Джонсон, которая здесь все еще называла себя Скай.  
  
Симмонс вносила диссонанс во Фреймворк. Она спасала нелюдя, ненулевой была вероятность, что Грант Уорд завербует ее в Щ.И.Т. Они все не имели для Офелии значения. Искусственные личности, нули. Но настоящие личности, сформировавшие этот мир своими желаниями, вот они имели значение.  
  
Уход Симмонс разобьет сердце Леопольда. И он никогда не сможет сделать того, что нужно Офелии. Что делать, если элемент кода мешает? Удали его и напиши новый.  
  
Так она и решила сделать: стереть данные о Джемме Симмонс, объявить ее умершей еще в академии Щ.И.Т.а… И совсем хорошо будет, если Леопольд не подойдет в первый день и не познакомится с ней, не найдет общих интересов, никогда не заинтересуется ею…  
  
Если Леопольд не узнает Джемму Симмонс, то не будет тосковать по ее исчезновению.  
  
Когда Офелия приведет Фреймворк в порядок, убрав лишние линии, все станет так, как будет лучше для системы и всех тех, кто в ней находится. Потому что тогда она будет отвечать их первоначальным желаниям и им не придется выбирать между ними и фантомными привязанностями.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Офелия принялась за работу.


End file.
